


Welcome to my NOT SO humble abode

by SayNoNo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky isn't present much, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, I almost forgot to tag that, Identity Reveal, Nobody is Dead, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, im dumb, nobody can convince me otherwise, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNoNo/pseuds/SayNoNo
Summary: Yet another field trip fic...this trope is great"It's not my mistake, I barely did anything. Trust me, if I played a part in this debacle I would be claiming rights." Loki folded his hands over and exclaimed indifferently as Bruce stood near him with wide eyes."Oh for Thor's sake, what happened?" Sam threw up his hands and asked exasperatedly.





	Welcome to my NOT SO humble abode

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys...I really love the MCU and I just wanted to give this a shot. I used some of the clichés associated with this trope, but tried to bring it my own sense of individuality as well.

Peter Parker Stark, better known as Peter Parker has had a long run in life. Or so he thought as he flinched against the screams ripping out of his classmates. 

Let's rewind a little.  
Somewhere near the beginning to make sense of this story. 

Bruce can't keep secrets and Loki has an asshole streak a mile long. 

"It's not my mistake, I barely did anything. Trust me, if I played a part in this debacle I would be claiming rights." Loki folded his hands over and exclaimed indifferently as Bruce stood near him with wide eyes. 

"Oh for Thor's sake, what happened?" Sam threw up his hands and asked exasperatedly. 

Rewind! That's not where this story begins. 

"That's not how it works dad, you can't manipulate everything in my life!"

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter from behind the lab desk. Dressed in a dark ACDC shirt with a black coat thrown over it, paired off with checkered pajama pants. Tony looked like the poster board of relaxed. 

"I'm Tony Stark, I'm pretty sure I can do anything, and that's not even me being cocky. It's just the facts kiddo" he punctuated his statement with a shrug "Besides I'm not manipulating anything." He then reached over to drag Dum-E closer. 

The mess on the lab table was slowly (read: painfully slowly) wiped down by the old bot. Grease oil smearing around but not necessarily going away. 

"Dad, Tony, Mr. Stark...you cruel cruel being, please have mercy." Peter revved up the biggest puppy eyes he could muster and threw them Tony's way. "I can't deal with my class and...and then having to keep my identity...lying...lying about the internship...being me. Dad pleeeease"

"Relax Pete, there are NDA's attached to these. There is no way Pepper would let you get into any serious issues"

Peter fumbled over his words as he all but begged his father to listen to him. Unfortunately, Tony wasn't even watching him. Instead, he seemed to be writing something. 

Signing something. 

"My infamous 'May Parker' gets better and better every-time, damn I should've done this for a living. Or at least on the side...that was a joke" He mumbled "your mom coined that idea, it's on her now if you go into the forgery business"

Peters permission slip.  
A day tour of Stark industries, getting to know the ins and outs of billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark.  
What does Stark Industries have to offer? 

Peter pursed his lips and nodded. Accepting his fate as his father shot him a look of 'pure innocence'...all that was missing was the halo. 

***

"I guess I'm just worried. Tony has a way of being extravagant, blowing things out of proportion, especially when it comes to me." Peter hiked his backpack higher up his shoulder and looked to Ned for reassurance. 

Kids crowded around the big yellow bus, excitement hung low in the air as several kids seemed to be overjoyed by the prospect of maybe meeting their heroes. 

"C'mon Peter, he's Tony Stark. He can't do no wrong. The man is a legend"

"You sound just like him..." Peter wasn't sure whether to be weirded out by the fact that his best friend sounded just like his father. 

"That's a good thing Peter, smile man! We'd connect so well. We'd be practically inseparable!" Ned squealed. 

He actually squealed. Peter rolled his eyes and let himself on to the bus. Kids scrambled for seats next to their friends, even though the bus ride was less than twenty minutes. 

Flash was stood up leaning against the seat in front of him, arms folded over the backrest he shot Peter a smirk. "Hey, Parker! Why are you coming back here, shouldn't your scholarship ass sit up front with all the other nerds who can't afford to be at this school?"

Flash had been taunting Peter since freshman year, and while his remarks get annoying, Peter knows he can handle it. 

He's Spiderman, if anything he can handle Flash a lot better than any other regular kid could. With his accelerated healing factor and reflexes, Peter would rather have himself be the centre of Flash's torment. 

It's not so bad anyway, there are the basic teasing and offensives remarks. Then the tripping him in public, pushing him around, or throwing things at his head, but it was all pretty standard. Nothing Peter can't handle, besides Peter was well accustomed to Flash by now. 

So he ignored him. Even when Flash refused to believe that Peter had an internship at SI. Peter just ignored him. 

"Yeah Flash, and shouldn't you head back home where the only thing that loves you is your Play Station." Michelle bit back, Peter ducked his head and shot MJ a grateful smile discreetly. 

***

The bus broke down on the way. 

The petrol tank slowly lost its petrol, the gauge emptying at an accelerated rate. A real conundrum, the bus driver called it. 

The whole thing was slightly random, kids looked worried and concerned about the time crunch. What if they couldn't make it to the trip in time and lost their place? What if the tour gets cancelled? What if the tour guide pushes up the time slot for the next class? What if, What if, What if. 

Mr. Harrington had a cheery look on his face and he coaxed the students to keep their "Chin up, don't look so down guys. The bus will be up and running shortly." He turned around and ran a tired hand down his face. 

Peter could already tell, this was gonna be a long day. No Spidey sense or Peter tingle needed for that deduction. 

"Hey Parker, why don't you call up one of your BFF's. Spiderman was it, he could come and swing us to Stark Industries. Whattya say dickwad?"

"That Spiderman isn't as jobless as you, and has better things to do Flash" Ned shot back. 

"Whatever loser, as if Spiderman would want to be seen with you"

Peter watched Ned clench his teeth and pull himself away from Flash's words. It sucked that he couldn't let Flash know and bump him down a peg or two. The truth is, Ned is a good friend and Peter is lucky to have him, as both Peter Parker and Spiderman. 

***

They were stuck for two hours, waiting for a backup supply of gas that the school bus company was supplying. Alongside littered variations of apologies. 

Mr. Harrington was outside consulting with the company, he was trying to explain the oddity of the situation. 

Peter was quite used to abnormalities and he was gonna chalk this incident up to some universal joke. That was until he heard a loud clap of thunder. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" he muttered under his breath

"Hm, what was that?" Ned looked at him curiously "You aren't afraid of thunder are you?" 

"Nah, not the thunder. Just not overly fond of what follows."

***  
"Wow, wow, a hundred times wow."

"Chill loser, it's just a building" Michelle flipped her curly tresses away from her face in a bored fashion.

Ned, on the other hand, was bouncing where he stood, waiting for the rest of the class to get off the bus. 

Mr. Harrington looked terse and annoyed as he racked everyone into an overly enthusiastic huddle and took attendance once again. He stopped at Peters name and said "Peter Parker since you have an internship and are familiar with the works...could you maybe go and confirm things for us. Just in case...um, to make sure the delay didn't affect our tour..."

Flash huffed out a breath in frustration "God Mr. Harrington, Parker is honestly so full of it. There are no high school interns at SI, I checked. I mean, even if there were why would they want Parker?"

Mr. Harrington shot Flash a look (if looks could kill...) "That's enough Mr. Thompson. Peter...?"

"Ummm, yeah...yeah, Mr. Harrington. I'll take care of it." Peter gripped his backpack tighter and walked over to the front desk. 

Corinne sat behind the desk well poised. She was a tall curvy woman, with blonde sleek hair that she had pulled back into a high ponytail. While Peter knew her, he didn't know her. 

"Hi there, I'm Peter Parker from Midtown high. I was just wondering where our tour guide is?"

Corinne glanced up at him with cat-like eyes lined in thick eyeliner.  
"Midtown high you said. Your class was scheduled for a tour two hours ago...Oh...OH, Peter!" Recognition bled across her face. 

Peter took his time explaining the situation to Corinne, she looked at him helplessly for a bit before she said "Okay you know what, let me check with some higher officials and see if we can arrange an extra tour guide" 

As Peter waited off to the side his phone went off, the AC/DC song blasted heavily into his headphones. 

"Hello" he started slowly. 

"So I hear your class got stuck on the way, what a shame. I think Jenny just left Pete."

Peter sighed "Dad my entire class would be so disappointed, isn't there anything we could do?"

"Well I mean...there is one thing, but I don't know Pete" Tony sounded so smug over the phone. Peter didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. 

"What?" He let the resignation seep into his tone.

"You could do it." 

***

"Alright Midtown high, my name is Corinne Fevere and I'll take you through security precaution before sending you off on your tour."

Peter refused to do it. There was no way he was gonna tour this group and deal with the distractions that'll inevitably show up along the way. He knew his family, they were some of the most dysfunctional and fucked up people to exist, and that's all aside from the abnormalities. 

He managed to push Tony into pulling some strings, but now the question was which strings would Tony tug at. 

"First I'm gonna hand you all your visitors passes. You'll notice that they are White Access1. These are only authorized for the day and will cease to work once the tour is over. You may take them home as keepsakes after the tour is completed."

Cindy turned over the laminated card in her hand. There was a white band on the card that glimmered in the bright light, she shot her hand up. "What exactly does White Access1 mean?"

"That is an excellent question. This tower is composed of high security, there are several protocols in place that keep this tower a safe working environment. Part of that system is the colour laminated badges. Every colour has three levels of Access. For example, visitors are White, Access1 are tourists, Access2 are press, and Access3 are receptionists. There are five colours, White are visitors, Blue are interns, Black are R&D specialists, Reds are the conference rooms and testing labs, and Gold is the Avengers compound and the Stark Penthouse."

The students flitted around grabbing their passes and clutching them like treasured gold. Peter pulled his badge out of his backpack discreetly, the blue and red Spiderman lamination screamed attention. There was a deep gold band that was painted down the card. 

"Alright guys, walk through the detector and listen for Mr. Starks AI FRIDAY to call out your name and verification."

Flash pushed out his chest with a smirk painted on his face, he pushed his sunglasses into place and walked through the detector feeling high and mighty, only to flinch back at FRIDAYS sudden voice.  
EUGENE THOMPSON  
WHITE ACCESS1 - VISITOR 

One by one his classmates went through the detector until they finally reached Peter. He bit back the embarrassment and stepped through. 

The detector went off, blaring red. Fridays voice rang out that security had been alerted. 

It was Peters fucking suit, he hadn't even realized that it'll set off the safety detectors. Peter was so used to taking the private entrance up to the Penthouse that he hadn't taken the safety protocol into account. 

"Now you're in for it Parker, you're gonna get tossed out before you can even make it past the gates. Scum like you just don't belong here." Flash tutted and pointed at the staff doors, and there was Happy. 

"What's going on, who's the threat?" Happy looked quite flustered for the head of security, but his eyes scanned the group with a wild kind of fire blazing in them. 

"It was him, Peter Parker" Flash pointed at him with a smug look on his face. 

Happy deflated immediately. "Geez Pete, what do you have in there?"

"I...I don't know Happy, it may have just been my keys." He tried to silently convey the message to Happy, he wasn't head of security for nothing, the big guy got it and gave him a nod of approval. 

"Alright kids, everything is fine. No need for panicking" 

"What the hell Parker...did you pay off the security or something?" Flash asked slowly, trying to process what was going on. 

"Alright, Pete go through again, but use your own badge, that way you won't disrupt the system." 

Peter hung his head forward in a resigned manner. The fucking tour hadn't even officially begun and his life was already unfolding before his very eyes.  
PETER PARKER  
GOLD ACCESS3 - CLASSIFIED 

The murmurs began. 

"What the hell, what'd you pull Parker?" Flash was sceptical and rightfully so, the classified ranking didn't exactly help Peters case either. 

"I've told you Flash, I'm Mr. Starks personal intern and so I-"

"Yeah yeah, you're Tony Starks intern, you hang out with Captain America, BFF's with Spiderman, and go on dates with the Black Widow." Flash rolled his eyes and jutted out his jaw impatiently. 

"No Flash, it's not like that. I'm telling-"

"Good Morning Midtown High!"  
Harley's voice abruptly cut Peter off and dragged the attention of all his classmates onto himself. 

Harley was in not so many words Peters older brother. The adoptive kind. 

Tony had met him years ago in a dingy old shed, Harley never had much going for him aside from his brain. 

So Tony took him in. Once Harley graduated and moved out from his grandmothers home, Tony decided Harley deserves an equal shot at life as he did. 

Now Harley was at MIT, doing fucking great with a Tony Stark recommendation and a part-time job at SI to back him up. 

Harley also took on the big brother role quite well. Having lost his mother a couple of years ago and growing up fatherless, Harley adapted to his new family quite well. He was three years older than Peter and absolutely lived to fuck with him. 

"So my name is Harley Keener and I'll be your tour guide for the day. Normally I spend my days away from these floors, but because you guys need a fill-in I'm making an exception." He threw a wink Peters way and smirked. He was wearing a well fitted white shirt paired with black pants, and a skinny black tie to complete the look. 

His golden-brown hair was long enough to fall into his eyes so that he had to keep running his fingers through it. He had the girls (and some guys) absolutely swooning, but that's Harley for you. 

He gripped his clipboard tightly "First off we're gonna be visiting the lab testing area. Here you'll get to see the projects and upcoming equipment being prepared at Stark Industries."

Harley led the group down the glass halls towards the labs. Peter hung back for majority of the time, as far from Flash (and Harley) as he could get. 

"Wait till you can shove all this in Flash's face, that you do intern here and know Tony Stark"

Ned looked really excited, and he doesn't even know half of it. Peter just didn't see the point in telling anybody, Ned knew the most, but even with him, Peter had managed to keep the fact that he's a Stark a secret. Ned just thinks Peter is an intern and that he's Spiderman so he gets to work closely with Tony and the avengers. Little does he know that Peter is a Stark and the avengers are his family. 

The class walked through the R&D labs carefully, they were instructed not to touch any finished products and always ask the interns before testing out the prototypes. Dr. Bruce Banner stood at the back behind a high lab table, he seemed engrossed by the lab project done by the intern hovering next to him. 

Peter recognized the boy immediately, Alex had been at SI for two years now, he was reliable, funny, and ridiculously smart. He always had time to talk to Peter about his latest project and experiments. 

"Here Midtown, is where the interns gather around with their finalized prototypes for Doctor Banner to approve." Harley's voice shook Peter out of his reverie and caused Bruce to look up at the array of kids huddling in his lab. 

"Um, hi." He waved awkwardly" Harley, who are these kids?"

"This is Midtown High...also known as Peters school" Harley tacked onto the end with a smug sway to his voice. 

"What the hell...?" Flash whispered as he shot Peter a confused look, scrunched brows and all. 

"Oh? To what do I owe this pleasure...Mi-Midtown?" Bruce asked wringing his hands together. 

For the next hour, Harley convinced Bruce to give Peters class a montage of all the projects and Stark ideas that were in production. Bruce even contributed a little of his own and explained his approval process on prototypes. 

"Peter, maybe you wanna talk now?" Bruce asked calmly. 

Peters eyes widened in horror. 

Harley smirked at Peters distress "Yeah Pete, show your class what you've been working on. I mean, you've been holed up in the lab for days in the past." 

The silent challenge brimming in Harley's eyes was enough to provoke Peter.  
"Okay. I will. Just- just gimme a sec." He walked forward to the high shelves and grabbed the box from the top, the holographic table lit up with Peters work once Peter placed the box down on it.  
WELCOME PETER,  
WANNA RECOVER YOUR PREVIOUS FILES?

Peter bit his lips and messed around with the table for a bit before pulling up his web fluid samples and suit designs. He even pulled up some tech he was working on for Clint and Natasha. 

Ned was watching him with wide eyes, his eyes shone with pride reflected throughout Peters class. 

Peter blinked down at the table "Well, I've been working on things for Nat—echm—Black Widow and Hawkeye, Black Widow works well in close combat, so I wanted to give her something she can use for long-range. Thus, the widow bites, they're basically like tasers that can be shot at opponents. The same thing goes for Hawkeye, except the other way around. He's all long-range, so I wanted to help him out with...with his combat." Peter pulled out the bow he'd been working on, when he inverted it the bow extended into a baton-like weapon with an electric end. 

Flash let his jaw drop. 

While the class watched Peters demonstration in awe, Bruce looked proud of Peter. "What do you think Harley?" He asked giddily after talking about his work and listening to Peters work, all the science talk had put him at ease and made Bruce seem a lot more in his element. 

"I think...your seven Ph.D.'s are being outshined by a high schooler" Harley grinned and clapped Bruce on the back before turning to the class "Alright kids, moving along to the avengers' exhibit." 

***

"This is wayyyyy cool, are you guys seeing this?!" Ned was buzzing with excitement as he trailed past the Iron Man exhibit. So maybe Ned slightly idolized Peters father, who doesn't these days, but Peter couldn't help but wanna roll his eyes. 

"Ned it's not that--"

MJ butted in before Peter could finish "What's so special about this anyways, it's a waste of communal space. Why do the avengers need an exhibit, can't they just do good because they want to?"

Suddenly Flash appeared to MJ's left "Exactly Michelle. While the avengers parade their identity, only one superhero watches out for the little guys." 

"Move away from me now" MJ arched a brow at Flash and shot him her perfect death stare. 

Flash nodded slowly before he motioned for the three to follow him to the end of the line. "He's at the end cuz he's the youngest avenger, but if it were up to me he'd be smacked down in the middle"

The Spiderman exhibit was big. The reason being the number of suits Peter had. His first handmade one on the very left, then the stealth suit, in the middle was his current suit, right of that was the black and red suit, and at the far right was the Iron Spider suit. 

The plaque that sat in front of the glass read: WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY

Peter knew the exhibit existed, he just hadn't had a chance to see it, and now seeing it, he felt himself...soar?

"What's your deal with Spiderman exactly?" MJ asked Flash with a curious tilt to her head. 

"What do you mean, he's just an awesome guy. I think he's the only avenger that kicks ass with the purpose to just kick ass. He looks out for the little guys and so I like to look out for him, especially when you have dipshits like Parker claiming to be his BFF" 

“Yeah you’re doing a great service there Flash,” Ned said sarcastically 

Peter broke away from the other three and headed towards the Iron Man exhibit, placed right in the centre it glinted under the heavy lighting. The first Mark sat behind the glass alongside a replica of the latest suit. 

Honestly, the number had escaped Peter, he couldn't be bothered to keep track of the number of suits. Circling the arc reactor on the first suit, written in etched handwriting was: WE ALL GOTTA START SOMEWHERE

Peter knew that from a certain perspective he'd always remember the fear his mother held in her eyes just recounting that story. The fear of losing Tony in that cave. 

Ned walked up to Peter and clasped his shoulder "Don't know why all these teachers let Flash get away with all his bullshit"

Peter bit his lip and let out a small laugh, "Probably cuz his dad funds half our school" he said. 

Ned chuckled with him before he choked on his laughter. "Oh my god that's...holy hell that's fucking Captain!!"

Peter turned towards the entrance to see Steve walking in cooly, he had a baseball hat pulled over his head that wasn't fooling anybody. Peter let out a huff and ran a hand down his face. 

This was only the beginning.  
It was barely 10 am. 

"Hey Steve" Harley called out calmly. 

"Hey Keener, have you seen Romanoff, she was supposed to see me after breakfast. I'm trying to figure out where she could be..."

"Not really sure Steve, although I'm not as tight with Nat as Peter is."

That's it, Peter felt the first strike as his class was understandably confuzzled. 

Steve shot a look at Peter and raised an eyebrow, but the twinkle of mischief hanging in his eyes told Peter everything he needed to know. 

"I don't know...check the training room" Peter mumbled while steadfastly staring at the floors. 

Ned bumped Peters shoulder with a barely concealed expression of shock covering his face "Dude, that's Captain America! Hook a brother up!" Ned mumbled in excitement. 

Before Peter could say anything Steve smiled and said "You must be Ned, heard a lot about you. Nice to see Queens here has got some backup" 

"I'm Queens, he's talking about me" Peter mumbled gently 

"Yeah that's me, don't you worry Mr. Rogers, I've got Peter all day every day!" 

Steve threw Ned a firm nod and a smile before he ruffled Peters hair and shot Flash a murderous look. 

Flash didn't notice, he was confusedly staring at Peter and talking to the rest of the class. A lot of them were going berserk and taking pictures of Steve, some had managed to pull out their notebooks to get autographs along with selfies. 

Peter silently prayed for Flash to make it out of the trip and this tower alive. Steve in the meantime flocked to his fans and proudly advised them of rights and wrongs with his superior moral compass. 

Ned still looked like he was going to pass out "Captain America knows my name...You are the best fucking friend anybody could ever have" he whisper shouted as he squeezed Peters arm, Peter knew that if he wasn't enhanced he'd be feeling that hold right now. 

"Ooh, I'm late guys, I need to be in the training room right about now. Say, why don't you join me?" Steve looked like he was lost in thought as he spoke carefully "Harley what do you think?"

Peter felt the cold dread seeping into his bones, he tried catching Harleys eyes to signal him, 'NO', but either Harley was oblivious or he was purposefully avoiding Peters gaze. 

Something told him it was the latter. 

Especially when he said "I think it's a great idea Steve, truly it'll be a great learning opportunity" he nodded swiftly with his crooked halo teetering on the edge of his head. 

***

While the class followed Steve like a trail of lost puppies down the hall, Peter hung back. 

He fell behind the pack, walking alongside Harley. 

He shot him a look and sighed heavily. 

"Why the long face Stark?"

"...why did my bus break down?" Peter wasn't buying the petrol tank drying up or anything anymore. His day has been shit and they weren't even halfway through it yet. 

"I don't know what you mea--"

"Cut the bullshit Harley, I heard the Thunder"

"That could've just been thunder...like you know...The rain kind..."

Peter glared. 

"What?! Not all thunder has to be Thor!"

"Oh! I know it's not Thor, he wouldn't pull this kinda shit, this is more Loki's style. So why did he do it, why did my bus have to delay, what was the master plan!!" Peter was slightly rambling and waving his hands trying to convey his emotions through gesticulating. 

"Thor was running late, there was something wrong with the Asgard bridge so we needed to buy time for him, but we also needed Jenny to go home so I can hijack your tour…Loki had some of his own plans too” he mumbled.

“Plans…and buy Thor time for what?"

"To get here of course, you didn't think he was gonna miss out on embarrassing Peter Parker Starkson."

***

The training room was big, massive open space for all different kinds of combat, there were dents and scars alike in the room to personalize each avengers mark of training. 

Steve's dent, that shield is fucking something. 

Clint's hole, he claimed it wasn't a miss "the arrow just had a mind of its own, I promise"

The scratches on the wall, Bucky's metal fingers can tear through concrete apparently. 

The bruise on the mat, nobody could move Thor's hammer, so it left a bruise on the mat. "Go on move it, I'm not stopping you" he had straight-up cackled in Sam's face. 

Peters class was astounded, they looked up and down the walls like it was the cove of a thousand treasures. Some Cave of wonders shit, not a dirty gym that reeked of Scott's old gym shorts. 

Right in the centre stood Black Widow and Hawkeye, the two being trained assassins moved so fluidly. It was like a silent dance, they tiptoed around each other as they kept up their battle stances. Natasha went in first, she kicked out at his stomach as he ducked beneath her foot and jammed his elbow into her hip. 

She swivelled around on him and mounted the same leg over his shoulders as she kicked out her other foot to wrap around his face. She brought him down in a tombstone position headfirst. 

Bucky stood off on the side looking overjoyed. 

The students watched as Clint's palm slapped the mat twice, he got away from Nat's legs breathing heavily and sweating profusely. 

"Never again..."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled back sheepishly before saying "I'll be back after a day or two of recovery...same time?"

Nobody could beat Nat, Steve had stopped trying completely. He only versus Bucky nowadays. 

Clint limped away with Bucky trailing after him “How was it birdbrain?” Bucky laughed as Clint muttered under his breath “I don’t wanna talk about it” 

The only ones that keep trying and getting their asses handed to them are Clint, Scott, and Peter. Only because Nat won't let Peter walk away. 

Spiderman always gets back up. 

"Who here wants a sparring lesson?" Steve spoke up to Peters class, the students milled around wide-eyed with traces of fear clouding over their expressions. 

"No no don't worry, Nat and I will go easy"

"You don't even have to go easy Steve, the kids can probably keep up" Clint shouted on his way out. 

Steve scoffed as he took Clints place on the mat. He positioned himself into a battle stance and demonstrated 'how it's done'. 

He was face down, tapping out, in less than five minutes. The class broke out into snickers. 

"When the spider beat the super-soldier" someone whispered in the back. 

"Fine! Who wants to come up then, and apparently do better than me?" Steve took large gulps of air between his words. 

A couple of hands rose experimentally, while others cowered back and avoided Steve's eyes. "I can probably take her, I mean she's just a girl" Flash's voice rung out. 

Ned elbowed Peter subtly "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Peter shook his head with wide eyes "He has a death wish..." He muttered back. 

Nat's eyes narrowed terrifyingly as she clocked a brow and sized Flash up "Is that so Mr. Thompson" she read his name right off his badge and gestured him forward. 

Peter had to give it to Flash for holding himself together. He strode up to Nat looking pretty confident for a guy who was facing his worst nightmare. 

"You think you can beat me?"

"Um...I mean, I said...I said I probably can, like. How hard can it be right...statistically men are str--"

"You think you can take me, answer the question Eugene Thompson" her voice dropped lower. 

MJ grinned next to Peter "She is officially the coolest of them all, we need more of her"

"I...yes. I believe so."

Nat nodded tersely at Flash "Alright Midtown, I'm gonna give you a demonstration in one on one combat. How to incapacitate your oncoming foe."

"Nat you can't do that" Steve's voice rung out with a panicked edge to it. 

"Echm. Okay then, this is just how to defend yourself." She turned to Steve and he gave her a thumbs up. 

The fight (if we could even call it that) lasted a little over 15 seconds. Peter was pretty surprised that a) Flash lasted that long, no double entendre intended and b) that he made it out alive. 

He hung his head forward and dragged himself back to his friends who were still laughing. 

"Alright, any worthier opponents?"

"How about you Queens?"

***

"Think you can take me маленький паук?" 

"Sure мать паук" he banted right back at her, dropping his backpack on the ground and getting into the stance. 

It was obvious that Nat was pulling her punches, Peter on the other hand was giving it his all. He always got lost in his fights with Nat because it required the use of all his senses to keep his face from getting smashed in. They danced around each other, ducking, skidding, punching, kicking, and dodging. It took 12 minutes for Peter to rush her and pin her shoulders onto the ground. 

She grinned up at him. "Well done my маленький паук" He watched her carefully "you let me win" he whispered. "I won't tell if you won't" she winked. He got off of her and pulled her up to her feet. She dusted herself off and turned to Peters class. The thirty-something students that Peter had completely forgot existed. 

Steve stood off on the side with his lips tucked, he was laughing internally. 

"Did Puny Parker just beat the Black Widow...?" Calvin asked slowly. 

Nat's eyes hardened. 

"Uhhh" Peter intercepted before Nat could say anything "You see guys, I'm here pretty often interning so...so I've been sparring with her for quite a bit."

Flash narrowed his eyes and stepped up "That's not something you learn when sparring occasionally, that looked like trained fighting...what are you hiding Parker?" his voice was low and confusion was clearly etched into his features. 

It was right about then, everyone heard a booming voice "Starkson!" 

Peter let out a sigh of relief and thanked the Gods, in this case, he literally thanked Thor. 

"Oh no," Steve mumbled. 

"Come here little spider" Thor all but ran up to Peter and scooped him into his arms "You've gotten a bit taller I believe, keep working at it. Asgard's waiting on you"

"Thor, he's not ruling Asgard" Steve looked at Thor reprimandingly. 

"But he's worthy!" Thor shot back indignantly, Peter was mortified.  
Thor still hadn't put him down either.

"What exactly is Thor talking about?" Cindy asked Harley carefully. 

"Well Midtown, Thor has this Hammer--"

"It's not just any Hammer Keener, it's Mjolnir. It's weaponry made of Uru, the metal of the Gods. It was forged by Eitri the dwarf thousands of years ago, Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Thor finished with a flourish, leaving practically everyone apart from Peters class rolling their eyes. 

"Can I try?!" Flash stepped forward with his chest pushed out. 

"Sure tiny human, you may. You all may"  
Thor loved doing this, he loves letting people try because he knows nobody can lift it. Peter himself had no idea how he had done it, Thor insisted it was because he was worthy, Peter thought it was a fluke. 

Peter hung back once again, adopting the out of sight out of mind strategy. 

Flash pushed his imaginary sleeves up and rolled his shoulders back before tugging at the Hammer on the ground. 

It didn't budge. 

"No surprise there" Ned chuckled lowly. 

One by one all the kids tried and failed, Thor caught Peter's eye right about then. "Come on up Starkson!"

Peter didn't move.  
He felt two hands about to push him forward and when he turned around Harley was smirking at him and mouthing 'GO'. 

Peter grumbled on his way up to the Hammer, he placed one hand on it delicately and barely lifted. The Hammer rose, light as a feather, perfectly balanced in his hold. 

Thor let a thunderous clap (pun intended) "Ha! The kid is WORTHY!"

Nat smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

"I could've told you the kid was worthy without the Hammer test" Steve grinned ear to ear as Thor looked at Peter proudly. 

Peter looked to the astounded eyes of his classmates, he realized this was strike two.

***

"All the food here is really good" Ned held his sandwich between his fingers admiring its beauty. 

"Just eat loser" MJ had almost finished her sandwich and the two had gotten them both at the same time. 

"I'm savouring Michelle, good food deserves to be savoured." 

Peter didn't feel like talking, he was busy watching Harley who was on the phone talking animatedly. 

Peters super hearing could pick up that it was Tony. The conversation carried on until Harley seemed slightly distressed. Peter didn't like it, he heard something about being careful, watching out, and steering clear. 

He got up and slowly headed towards Harley, moving out of the way of the milling teenagers in the café. 

He felt the hairs on his neck rise before he heard the sound "Everyone down!" He yelled, kids looked at him like he was crazy, but Harley's eyes were wide with fear. 

The explosion was so sudden, the attack caused the entire building to shake. Kids started screaming and running, some actually listened to Peter and ducked underneath the café tables. 

"Peter!" Ned, MJ, and Harley came running up to him. 

"I need to suit up, distraction time guys"  
Ned nodded affirmation as Harley rounded up the students. He directed the class away from the café towards the elevator. 

"Hey Friday, what's attacking?" Peter asked shakily as he ducked into the nearest bathroom and pulled the suit over his ankles. 

"Well Peter it seems to be the Chitauri army"

"Loki?!"

"I can't be sure Peter"

Peter pulled the mask over his head and dashed out the bathroom. The army had already invaded the entire cafeteria, Peter shook off his nerves and pushed his way to the centre. 

"Hey thingies, over here!" He whipped out his web-shooters and covered two of them up. He used his taser webs to take down another two. The big guy in the back eyed Peter curiously before rushing at him. 

Peter shot himself onto the ceiling and crawled across rapidly before dropping down and swinging right into the extraterrestrials back. 

The impact pushed the big guy right out the already smashed window.  
"See ya later" Peter yelled out after him. 

He still had to make sure his class was alright, he trusted that Harley got them to a safe place by now. 

Peter swung onto the outside of the building and crawled up the sides "Karen, where's my class right now" 

"Mr. Keener took them up to the Penthouse to keep them away from the dangers."

Peter swung his legs into the Penthouse and was suddenly facing everybody. 

"Oh my God, it's Spiderman!" Devin screamed out. The class all turned around and caught him standing by the open window. 

"Woah it's really him!"  
"Rick, did he just climb up the whole building?"  
"His suit is so dope!"  
"He saved us!"  
Peters entire class was star struck, Harley looked to him and smirked. 

Bucky was lying on the longer end of the sofa asleep, his metal arm hanging off it. Clint and Sam hadn't moved from the couch at all. They were consumed in an intense match of Mortal Kombat. Steve and Scott stood around the teenagers confusedly. "Who exactly are these kids and why are you suited up?" Scott pointedly asked Peter. 

"There was a break-in, I managed to handle--"

"Oh my God, you're okay!" Bruce came running out of the elevator with Nat trailing behind him. "We just saw Fridays footage, are you hurt?" He asked flustered and concerned. 

"I'm fine Bruce, there was--"

"Oh no! We're missing a student" Mr. Harrington let out in fear "Oh God, Peter isn't here! We need a sweep of the building, he could've gotten stuck down there" 

Peter shifted silently "Uhh...that won't be necessary, I saw the kid he--"

"Peter as in Peter Parker, wait you really do know him?!" Flash asked incredulously. 

Bruce threw his head back and laughed "He probably knows him better than anyone, after all they are--"

"Friends. They're friends" Steve intercepted. 

"Yeah, best friends in fact" Scott added. 

Peter nodded along. He wasn't about to let anything slide at this point, but then Flash narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. 

"This is weird...Parker is hiding something, he can fight, gets called the spider child, he's considered Iron Mans son for some reason, and above all, he isn't here right now. Doesn't anyone else find that weird" 

The entire class shuffled a little bit. It was weird. 

The elevator doors opened again to reveal Tony Stark. 

"Where's my kid?" He scanned the room swiftly before stopping at Spiderman and letting the tension deflate from his shoulders. 

Tony pulled Spiderman into a tight hug  
"Dammit kid, you can't scare me like that. I'm going grey because of you"

"Uh, Tony I--"

"I've told you Peter if you're fighting you have to alert me. Especially in the tower, you could've seriously gotten hurt."

Spidey's eyes widened.  
In the background, everyone could hear Sam cheering and taking down Clint as Thor screamed FATALITY!

Someone let out a gasp. Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. Bruce looked like he was gonna pass out, and Scott dropped his head into his hands.  
Welp. There goes that. 

"Wait a second. Peter...as in Peter Parker...Spiderman?" Flash looked like he was gonna rip his hair out. 

By now Tony realized his little slip up "Damn...your mom is gonna kill me"

"What the fuck!" Flash shouted. Ned pushed him out of the way and walked up to Peter. 

"Dude...is Tony Stark your father?" He asked slowly. "...Cuz...that would be...I mean, dude. What the hell, that would be. Holy shit." His mouth slung slightly ajar as he shook himself out of the reverie. 

"No way is Peter Parker related to Tony Stark, he probably pitied him and took him in when Parker's parents died." Flash crossed his arms and huffed. 

"Tony I don't like hearing this kid speak" Nat said pulling out her garrote and eyeing him menacingly. 

Steve smacked her hands "Put that away, he's a kid." 

Peter had had enough by then. He pulled the mask off his face and looked everyone in the eye. Flash looked stunned to have the confirmation handed to him, as did most of the class. "Nobody is strangling anybody"

Tony looked at Nat 'Keep that on the side in case' he mouthed 

"I'm serious...the truth is Tony is my father. Pepper is my mom, Harley's my brother, and all of these guys are my aunts and uncles. This is my family, my weird ridiculous, superhero family." Peter walked up close to Flash, looked him in the eye and said "and yes, I am Spiderman"

***

Nobody had much to say after that, Flash had deflated and started to watch Peter in slight awe as the avengers milled around him and ruffled his hair. 

"Father like son afterall" Tony smiled at Peter, his eyes crinkling with radiating happiness. 

Thor glanced around the room worriedly, "not to ruin this moment or anything, but guys...where's Loki?" Thor asked slowly. 

"...Nice to know you care brother dear" Mr. Harrington said lowly, everyone looked to him in confusion. The illusion melted away to reveal Loki standing tall and proud. 

Peter turned to Tony who was smirking at the others. 

"Loki? What the...hold up, so the chitauri army wasn't you?" 

"No," he said glowering at Sam for asking such stupid questions. 

"Wait...where's the real Mr. Harrington...?" Peter asked slowly

"I left him somewhere on the side of the road when I pulled the fuel from the bus." 

"You left my teacher on the side of the road?!"

Loki shrugged unimpressed."He's a grown man...somewhat, he'll figure something out"

"So wait..." Thor put up his hand " Loki didn't summon an army to destroy the tower...?"

"It's not my mistake, I barely did anything. Trust me, if I played a part in this debacle I would be claiming rights." Loki folded his hands over and exclaimed indifferently as Bruce stood near him with wide eyes. 

"Oh for Thor's sake, what actually happened?" Sam threw up his hands and asked exasperatedly. 

"That is a question I feel like we'll be answering for a while," Tony said as he steered Peter away. "Right now, I want these pesky kids out of here. Thor go get their teacher." 

Thor saluted Tony and spun Mjolnir right out the window. 

With Thor gone Peter turned to Tony "Dad I'm sorry about the whole--"

"Pete you did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have pushed this stupid fucking field trip" 

"Language" Steve muttered in the back. 

Tony ignored him and kept going "You just freaked me out a little, but what kinda teenager would you be if you didn't do that once in a while." Tony smiled at him and then turned to Peters class "Look here squirts, you all signed NDA's before this trip, so remember if anything that happened today gets out you'll be knee-deep in so much legal work that your lawyers won't know what hit them. Understood?" 

The class nodded along mutely, some were still starstruck by being in the vicinity of Tony Stark. 

"...and you" he took one look at Flash and narrowed his eyes "I don't care how entitled you think you are, you don't mess with my kid. I don't want you teasing him, 'joking' around with him, associating with him, trying to get close to him, or even looking in his general vicinity after today. I hope you understand Eugene Thompson, you don't want to test me and the things I can do."

Flash jerkily nodded "Yes T...Sir." He hung his head forward and shuffled away from Tony's hard gaze. 

Peter wasn't sure if he was happy or if he genuinely felt sorry for Flash. After-all, Tony was intimidating as fuck when he wanted to be. 

"Just let it happen Pete. He made his bed, now he has to lie in it." Harley swung an arm around Peters shoulders and pulled him closer. 

***

Originally all of this seemed like a terrible idea, but now Peter couldn't exactly resent it. Tony was at his school to do a presentation, all of the juniors and seniors were called down to the auditorium for the afternoon. 

"Peter it's just your dad, he's gonna be great" Ned said elbowing Peter slightly in the side. Peter had been nervously shaking his leg the entire time. 

Peter smiled "No I know, he's gonna be great. He's...He's also putting me out there today"

"Wait...What?!"

"Yeah...I'm gonna start going by my real name"

"Wait...Peter Parker isn't your real name? Dude how many secrets do you have?!"  
Ned looked really distressed as Peter reassured him that it's not that big of a difference. 

"It's really not that big of a deal. I promise."

"Good Afternoon Midtown High, you all know me, so we'll skedaddle past the introductions and get right to the crux." Peter rolled his eyes at his father's cockiness. 

***

"...and so I thought to disband the use of plastic and follow our digital footprints would be a great way to track our environmental crisis," Tony stated with a flourish. The auditorium broke out into claps and encouraging whoops. Tony smiled "Oh, and one more thing. My son and intern was a massive help throughout this entire project, a lot of the minute engineering details were his ideas. I'd like you all to put your hands together for the brightest of the bright, Peter Parker Stark. Thank you and goodnight Midtown" ✌🏼️

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, I'm so nervous to post this. Give me your constructive criticism and let me know if there are any grammatical errors, I fucking hate those.  
> Comments are life. <3  
> -Anna


End file.
